Wrong Angel
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: One-shot: Magnus mistakes Dark Pit for Pit. Anon request from tumblr. Little bit of Magnus with both angels and some pitcest


**A/N: Requested from an anon on Tumblr**

* * *

Dark Pit sat on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a small town below. His red eyes flashed down at the humans, watching them purely out of boredom as they interacted with one another. He let out an irritated sigh and glanced up at the position of sun to determine the time.

He growled in annoyance and shut his eyes. He took deep breaths and tried to relax himself. He concentrated on the light breeze that played with his black locks and the sound of the song birds singing. The gentle sound the nature provided was calming. His mind was so at peace that it wandered around until it displayed a boy, a beautiful boy with chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes. The image alone was enough to make Dark Pit's heart skip a beat and force a very small smile onto his lips.

"Angel face?"

Dark Pit's eyes snapped open as a husky voice pulled him away from his mind. He glanced over his shoulder and glared at the intruder. It was a tall dark man with very large muscles. He had shoulder length black hair that seemed to stick out the longer it got. He had red tattoos along the left side of his neck down to his arms. His clothes were tight and framed his built figure.

The man smirked and walked out of the forest towards Dark Pit.

"Hey angel face" The man greeted him. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Who the hell are you?" Dark Pit snapped and stood up as the man got closer.

The man laughed. "Already forgot about me, huh? It's me, Magnus."

Dark Pit folded his arms and eyed the man. He raised a brow and retorted, "I don't know who you are."

"It hasn't been that long since we've seen each other, has it angel face?"

"Are you deaf? I said I don't know who you are and stop calling me angel face!" Pittoo snapped.

"You never seemed to have a problem before." Magnus replied, then eyed Dark Pit. His eyes trailed up and down the dark angel's figure. He took a step towards him and brought his hand to Pittoo's cheek. "I see you going for the darker look. Looks good on you angel face."

Dark Pit swat his hand away and glowered at him. "Back the fuck off creep! I've always had this look."

Magnus slightly frowned. "I've never heard you curse before." His frown turned into a smile as he took another step towards him. His eyes took in Pittoo again. "But strangely, I like it. It goes with your dark look."

"Seriously, who the fuck are you?" Dark Pit stepped away

Magnus smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. Again his eyes shifted up and down Pittoo's body, making him feel uncomfortable. "You sure are cute when you're confused. I've always liked that about you."

"You must have me mistaken for the wrong-" Dark Pit suddenly gasped as realization hit him. "You think I'm Pit?"

"No, I _know_ you're Pit." Magnus corrected and took another step towards Pittoo, trying to caress his face again.

Dark Pit smacked his hand hard, earning a hiss from the man.

"I'm not Pit, I'm Dark Pit!" Pittoo snapped as his eyes narrowed. "Stop trying to touch me!"

To Pittoo's dismay, the man laughed again (which was starting to get on his nerves). "You're much more feisty than you usually are. I kinda like it."

Magnus attempted to touch Pittoo's hair but the angel smacked his hand then slammed his foot into the man's gut. Surprisingly, the man was able to feel it through his iron muscles and stumbled back a bit.

"I said don't touch m-"

"-Sorry, I'm late Pittoo!"

Dark Pit looked behind the man to see Pit landing a few feet away from them.

Pit smiled when his eyes met Pittoo's but then he noticed Magnus huddled over his stomach.

"Magnus?" Pit asked

"Angel face? But I-" Magnus' eyes widened in confusion and glanced between the two. "There are two of you?"

"Well, there's me and then there's Pittoo who's a dark copy of me but isn't evil. Magnus, why are you huddled like that?"

Magnus straightened up. "Your little dark copy here just kicked me in the gut."

Pit gave a look towards Pittoo like an angry parent would to a child. "Pittoo, why would you do that? That's not very nice."

"Because this guy is a creep! How do you two even know each other?"

"Oh, I ran into Magnus during the Uprising. He helped me defeat Dark Lord Gaol and then he let me borrow his body when the Chaos Kin turned me into a ring."

Dark Pit's eyes widened. "Borrow his body?"

Pit smiled and looked back at Magnus. "Yup! He super helped me get back into my body."

"Well someone had to, besides, you were wanting to remove my pants in the hot spring." Magnus laughed.

Pit laughed while Dark Pit's face held complete shock. He looked from one to the other, not enjoying this conversation at all or the sting of jealousy it provided.

Magnus smiled at the lighter angel. He walked over and pulled him into a hug.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you, angel face." Magnus' large fingers entwined in Pit's brown locks as he gazed into those blue. "You're still as cute as ever."

Pit blushed and giggled. "It's nice to see you too Magnus."

Dark Pit's jealousy took over his body as he watched the way Magnus flirted with Pit. His nostrils flared up in anger as he marched towards them.

"No, no, no! Fuck that!" Dark Pit yanked Pit out of Magnus' hold and threw him over his shoulder.

"Pittoo! What are you doing?" Pit asked over Pittoo's shoulder.

Dark Pit held Pit closer and glared daggers at the man. "Yeah fucking right! He's mine!"

"P-Pittoo?" Pit blushed.

"Hey, now-"

Dark Pit ignored Pit and opened his wings. The fury he was feeling was resulting in his body shaking. The jealousy was so ripe it shone through those red eyes.

"No fucking way!" Dark Pit spat and flew up into the sky with Pit, leaving Magnus baffled on the ground.


End file.
